


Mystery Man

by leehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Social Media, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Player Mark Lee, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyuck/pseuds/leehyuck
Summary: The five times pro-volleyball player Mark Lee interrupts Lee Donghyuck’s livestreams and the one time they made a video together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 66
Kudos: 623





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> ok so lets pretend that the game descriptions are accurate bc i have never played the games mentioned before and i just watch pewdiepie’s gameplays soooo enjoy ^_^

1

**Haechan is live: The Last of Us 2 // part 2 ( i don’t want to play this anymore)**

“Hi, guys! I know it’s been a week since I’ve uploaded but I was filming something for you guys and it’s taking a long time but as promised here’s the second part of me playing the last of us.” He greets his subscribers as he waits for more of them to come in before loading his game. 

Lee Donghyuck or known as Haechan is a pro-gamer and youtuber who posts gaming content, live streams, and sometimes vlogging in his channel. His fans absolutely love his snarky commentary aside from his actual helpful tips while playing the games. Also, the fact that Donghyuck could keep a straight face while playing famous horror games amuses his fans the most. 

“The graphics have improved so much compared to the last game, look at this grass it’s so realistic.” Donghyuck comments as he positions the character near the cliff to show his viewers what he’s looking at. 

Thirty minutes into the game, Donghyuck is at the edge of his seat because the storyline has completely turned 180 degrees. “Oh, god no.” Donghyuck whispers as the protagonist gets beaten up.

 **hhhaechanfan:** he looks like he’s going to cry lol

 **pugl0ver:** NO IS JOEL GOING TO DIE?!!

 **jennie17:** ok that’s sad but DO YOU GUYS SEE HIS FACE HE’S SO CUTE

 **caulifloweRr:** HAECHAN DON’T CRY

“What just happened?” Donghyuck asks his viewers as he stares at his screen somewhat shocked. A wave of comments telling him how nice it is to see him being so invested in the storyline could be seen at the right of his screen. 

“Ohmygod why did they kill Joel?” He continued playing again after recovering and he tells his viewers why the way Joel died is completely stupid. 

“He still hasn't even resolve–” Donghyuck was cut off when the door to his gaming room suddenly opened. 

“Hyuckie, i’m going to order food–” The man who suddenly entered stopped talking when he saw Donghyuck doing his weekly live streams. 

“Oh. I’ll come back later.” He tells the boy whose eyes are still trained on the screen.

“No. It’s okay. I want chicken.” Donghyuck quickly glanced at Mark who was out of frame and threw him a small smile. 

“Geez. You just ate chicken yesterday.” Mark chuckled as he took his phone out of his pocket. Donghyuck poked his tongue out and Mark just shook his head at the younger’s antics and exited the room. 

**haechannie:** OHMYGOD WHO WAS THAT

 **yoYo:** THEY CALLED HIM HYUCKIE OH MY THAT’S SO CUTE

 **Bunnie:** that voice is so familiar tho 

**holo:** but do you guys see the way haechan smiled ?????

 **1995mex:** IS HAECHAN IN A RELATIONSHIP?!!!

 **potatatata:** hAECHAN HAS A BF??? I STAN

Donghyuck shifted his gaze at the now exploding comment section asking him who was the man who barged in his room. He decided to ignore the questions, since they’re just going to ask more and he’s not yet ready to indulge his viewers about his private life. 

“I’m sorry for the interruption, let’s continue the game.” 

\---

2

“I still haven’t upgraded most of my guns but I really love using this rifle.” Donghyuck speaks over the sound of incessant clicks on his mouse and keyboard. 

After he finished the round, he grinned at the camera when the screen showed his score with the words MVP displayed at the bottom of his character. 

**HyuckLee:** HE’S SO CUTE WTF 

**kenna_:** lmao he’s so proud of his score im m e l t i n g 

In the middle of giving his viewers tips on how to level up easily, his phone rings. Donghyuck took off his headphones after telling his subscribers to hold on. Donghyuck stood up to get his phone on the mini table near the door where he left it before streaming.

He looked at the caller id and a smile bloomed on his lips. He settled down on his gaming chair before answering.

“Aren’t you at the practice?” He asks Mark as he places his phone between his ear and shoulder. He continued his game that he forgot to pause only to see his character dead with zero kills. He groaned well, that’s a first. 

“I am but we’re grabbing dinner. Wait. Are you streaming right now?” Mark asked, worried, because he may have interrupted his boyfriend again. 

“Yes but it’s okay.” He assures him before taking a look at the chat to see what his viewers were saying. “Are you coming home tonight?” He sees the chat getting flooded again at what he just said. He wants to laugh at how eager his viewers are to know about the ‘mystery man’. 

**Jojo_99:** Does he have a roommate or something?

 **chanchan:** HE SPEAKS SO SOFTLY AAAAAAAA

 **stream_hylt:** Practice?? Is mystery man a basketball player or sum?

 **chococo:** cOMING HOME ???? ISTG HE’S IN A RELATIONSHIP 

“I am but I need to drop off Jeno at his place.” Donghyuck hummed, pleased that Mark is going to come home since he hasn't seen him in 2 days because of his practices.

“Okay. Drive safely.” he told him and waited for Mark to end the call as he went back to his stream. 

“So, where was I?” Donghyuck asked his viewers as he placed his phone back to the table in front of him. 

\---

3

Mark quickly entered the passcode to their apartment and pulled the door open. Their dog, a corgi named Sunny immediately ran to him and Mark bent down on his knees to pet the dog. 

“Hey sunny, where’s daddy?” He asked the dog as if she’s going to answer him. The dog barked as if she’s replying and Mark chuckled lightly as he put down his gym bag and lifted the dog on his arms. 

Mark made his way to their room and placed sunny in the middle of the bed. “Wait here, okay?” He gently patted the mattress to make sure sunny understands. “I’m going to get your dad.” He exited their room as he went to the kitchen first to grab a glass of water, knowing full well that his boyfriend probably hadn't left his stream as he started. 

He opens the door to Donghyuck's gaming room and sees the boy he was looking for, on his gaming chair, quietly playing. His face doesn’t really show that he’s sick but from the way his shoulders are slumped and his face is slightly looking flushed, he knows that Donghyuck is trying his best to not show it to his viewers. 

"Hyuckie. You promised me.” He whined at the younger when he finally noticed Mark’s presence at the doorway. 

"Why are you early?” Donghyuck asked him as he turned his chair around to face his boyfriend. Mark walked up to him, handing him the glass of water. 

“Coach let me off. You're sick, why are you still playing?” He questions Donghyuck as he looks at his screen, seeing that he’s still out of frame from the camera. He also noticed the chat screen getting bombarded with questions. 

Donghyuck did not answer his question and instead, he extended his arm to reach for Mark. And Mark immediately held Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him to stand. 

Donghyuck immediately latched himself on Mark and nuzzled his face on the crevice between Mark’s shoulder and neck. Ah. How could Mark forget, a sick Donghyuck is ten times clingier than his normal self.

“'m sorry.” He muttered as he lifted his head and placed a kiss on Mark’s nose. A smile quickly bloomed on the older’s face. From his position, he could see that they were now both out of frame and he could see the chat exploding more than before. 

“Go to our room. I'll take care of this okay?” Donghyuck could only nod as he placed another kiss, this time on Mark’s chin, and headed out of the gaming room. 

“Hi, guys!” Mark greeted his boyfriend’s viewers first and waved at the camera. “Donghyuck is actually sick right now so i'm making him go to bed early. I hope you can understand. Bye!” He waved once again before clicking the ‘Stop Streaming’ button. 

**chi** @ayoitschinna 

YO WTF MARK LEE IS THE MYSTERY MAN??????

 **piper** @mrylee

WHAT WHERE HOW 

**chi** @ayoitschinna 

FF TO THE END PART [ https://youtu.be/cUcfGHRJDg ](https://youtu.be/cUcfGHRJDg)

**haech’** @imabadbitxch 

WDYM MY BABY IS SICK AND HE’S WITH MARK OMG 

**liya met exo** @byunbaked

WHO IS MARK LEE SOMEONE TELL ME IS HE HAECHAN’S BF?????

 **sunn** @lhcgemini

MY TL IS SCREAMING THEREFORE IM SCREAMING !!! HAECHAN AND MARK LEE KNOWS EACH OTHER AAAAAAAAA 

**tsum** @hcrushh

OH NO #GetWellSoonHaechan

 **stream 100** @fullmark

omg ok so im seeing a lot of u asking who mark lee is so here’s a brief summary:

\- he’s a pro volleyball player 

\- he’s a member of korea’s men's national team

\- he plays as a middle blocker

\- he’s 25 

\- he has a degree in chemical engineering (sexy i know)

\- his ideal type is someone who has long hair and u know who has long hair?? Lee Haechan yes !!!

 **fullsun** @riyaaaaa

THE LAST PART IJFDFHDJFHJ 

**Park Jisung** @godjisung

\- he’s childhood bffs with Donghyuck 

**cas** @jennie02

what 

**iya** @haechanculture

wHAT

 **stream 100** @fullmark

IM SORRY WHAT????

 **Lele** @zhongchenle

i think u broke them, sungie

  
  


**Now Trending**

**_Mark Lee_ **

**_Haechan_ **

**_#GetWellSoonHaechan_ **

**_#BFFS_ **

\---

4

“Hey, baby.” Mark tapped Donghyuck’s shoulder lightly to wake him up.

“Aren’t you going to stream today?” He asked the boy as he pressed a button on his phone to look at the time. 

He hears Donghyuck groans as he lifts his head from the pillow. “My back hurts, you idiot. I told you to be gentle.” he complains as he rolls to his back. 

Mark propped himself on one elbow and used his other hand to comb through the hair on Donghyuck’s forehead and placed a quick kiss there. “I’m sorry, I really missed you. But you liked it didn’t you?” He winked at him and moved his eyebrows up and down.

Donghyuck grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it on Mark’s face. Yes, he wanted to say but that would just boost the latter’s ego so he didn’t and instead he told him to shut up.

1 hour and 30 mins into his stream, the door opened and he didn’t even bat an eye knowing that it was his boyfriend. 

Right. Their fans finally know that they were childhood friends thanks to Jisung but they still didn’t know that they’re dating. 

“Hyuckie, I’m bored.” Mark tells him as he closes the door behind him.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Walk the dog outside or something. I’m busy.” He went back on telling his viewers about the new game he’s going to play. 

Mark whined once more and Donghyuck could not help but look at his boyfriend, so he turned his chair to face him. 

Donghyuck folded his arms on his chest but Mark only pouted trying his best to make his boyfriend pity him. 

“Get a chair. Let’s play.” He turned his chair again to face the screen and continued on talking to his subscribers. While Mark immediately went to the dining area to grab a chair.

“Do you really need to turn the lights off?” Mark questions him as he hands him his console. 

“It’s a horror game, Mark.” He simply answered as he checked the screen to make sure both of them could be seen clearly. 

He sees Mark going completely frozen on his chair and Donghyuck wants to laugh at him but decides against it and instead, he loads the game.

 **hhhaechanfan:** I FEEL LIKE MARK’S GOING TO THROW UP WHEN HE FOUND OUT IT’S A HORROR GAME DHJFHDJHF

 **give me subs:** AM I LATE WHO IS THAT 

**Frosty:** IS THIS A COLLAB WHO IS HE???

 **Haru Haru:** HE’S GOING TO PLAY WITH MARK YES HAECHAN ILY

“Get the doll.” Donghyuck told Mark when he saw it and went in the opposite direction to look for more.

“What? Why me? What if someone jumps on me?” He tried to go with Hyuck but the boy elbowed him and told him to stop following him.

“No one is going to jump on you. Get it then follow me upstairs.” Donghyuck collected another doll and tried to open the doors but they needed the key so he went back to where Mark is. 

“Hyuck,” he hummed. “Did you hear that?” there’s a pause and then a girl screaming. Mark jumped on his seat while Donghyuck only gave his viewers feedback about the graphics and sound effects. 

Donghyuck went back to the basement in search of the key and when he found nothing he went to the second floor. He was opening the glass door when he caught a glimpse of a little girl on a white dress and he quickly closed the door and ran back to the first floor. 

“Mark, go down the stairs quickly.” He told him as he ran past him. 

“Huh? Why? Wait, I’m stuck.” Mark’s voice is now laced with panic as he pushes a button but his character won’t move.

“Do this.” He said as he showed Mark the controls.

“Wait. Someone’s coming.”

“I swear i’m stuck.”

“SHE’S FLYING WHAT??” Mark’s voice gets louder when he sees the little girl at the end of the hall and Donghyuck could not help but laugh at his boyfriend. 

“HYUCKIE! HELP ME!” He let out another loud chuckle as he placed his own console on his thigh and moved to grab his boyfriend’s but it was too late as the little girl’s ‘scary’ face suddenly filled the screen. Donghyuck only raised his right brow at the jump scare while Mark clutched his left arm and screamed right at his ear. 

When the little girl finally disappeared, Donghyuck glanced at Mark, only to see the boy already looking at him. He could not help but giggle at the sight of Mark with wide eyes directly staring at him. 

“Let’s play any game but this one, please?” He really did not want to offend his boyfriend but Donghyuck let out a snort before throwing his head back and proceeded to laugh loudly. When he had calmed down he looked at Mark again and held his right hand. 

“I’m sorry. Alright, what do you want to play?” 

**kai’s sous chef:** IM SCREAMING 

**zoey:** THE WAY MARK IS SCREAMING HIS LUNGS OUT AND HAECHAN IS JUST LAUGHING AT HIM THIS IS SO CUTE

 **DarkSky97:** I honestly came here for his review on pacify but i'm not complaining 

**stan seventeen:** MARK LEE IS SO CUTE OH GOD 

**see gaming:** i wish i could be as calm as haechan while playing horror games

 **GoSe:** hE LITERALLY JUST RAISED HIS BROWS WHILE MARK IS SCREAMING NJFDJKFHJD

 **nanno:** mark is begging him HAHAHAHHAHA

 **Dambin Kim:** ok but that ‘hyuckie’ tho that’s cute 

**Grace Chu:** ngl it’s cute to see them tgt 

**hhhaechanfan:** Haechan laughed more in this stream alone than all of his videos in the past combined

 **nunu nana:** SOMEONE TELL ME IF THEY’RE DATING

 **pew pew:** I JUST LOGGED IN WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **chhae:** OK BUT WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO SCREAMED WT MARK THAT’S ACTUALLY SCARY

 **chan bub:** LMFAO THEY’RE PLAYING MINECRAFT

\---

5

Donghyuck is currently seated at the couch, the dark gray sofa on display, and a floor to ceiling window adjourned at the back showing off the sky bleeding different shades of orange. 

He decided to film in the living room for a change and his tv screen is much larger than his 3 screen monitor setup. Donghyuck glances at the external monitor connected to his camera to see if it's recording before starting up his game. 

"Baby." Donghyuck was startled by the sudden voice behind him. 

"Mark, I'm filming right now." He looked up to the older boy noticing how he's only wearing his sweatpants and his chest was bare. He gulped at the sight of his boyfriend so he quickly averted his gaze back to the game he's playing. 

The stream he did with Mark garnered him a lot of subscribers and is one of his most viewed videos to date. People are still speculating about his relationship with Mark but at least Donghyuck is now more comfortable on showing Mark to his viewers. 

"Just tell Jaemin to cut off this part." Mark told him as he pushed him lightly so his back would be away from the cushion he's leaning on and slotted himself right behind him. He wraps his arms around Donghyuck and places his chin on his right shoulder. 

"You can play now." Donghyuck didn't know if he wanted to be pissed off or laugh at Mark being clingy but he let him have his way because he also missed him. It's not really comfortable but it's Mark so he's not really complaining. 

"You know Jaemin would be really annoyed when I send him this footage, right?" Even if Donghyuck has some free time to edit his own videos, he's not really well versed in that field, so he hired his only friend who knows his way in editing stuff. 

"Oh, he'll survive." Mark snuggled Donghyuck closer--if that's even possible and began pressing light kisses on the back and side of his neck.

The younger boy shivered, "Mark, I swear i'm going to throw you out." At this point, Donghyuck isn't even playing anymore but he pretends to be not affected by Mark's moves. 

"Mhm. I don't think you'll do that to me." Mark whispered as he grabbed Donghyuck's chin to hold it closer to him and kissed him fully on the lips. 

By now, Donghyuck has completely disregarded the console as he throws it somewhere and immediately climbs in on Mark's lap facing him.

"I hate you." He says between their kisses and he could feel Mark smiling because they both know that's far from the truth. 

"I love you, too." 

The scene that wasn’t removed from the editing was from when Mark slotted himself behind Donghyuck then it continued again with Donghyuck alone on the couch with obviously swollen lips, crumpled shirt, and his long curly hair was slightly disheveled. 

**Haechan uploaded: The First and Last Time I'm Playing Fortnite (this is a family friendly channel i swear)**

**kia** @tyong_bestboi 

HAVE ANY OF YOU WATCHED HAECHAN'S NEWEST UPLOAD?? 

**i saw wayv** @mamamia 

NOT WAYV RELATED BUT HAECHAN AND MARK IS SO ADORABLE WTF 

**bRAAA** @morkrrr 

yep they did the deed 👀👀

 **ken** @heyyaken

not watching haechan anymore bcs i really thought he's straight

 **sunn** @lhcgemini

no one really asked u u bitch just say you're a homophobe and go

 **adri** @jinpics

lmao he'd be thankful to have you off his channel 

**haech’** @imabadbitxch 

even if he's straight he's never going to date u lol 

**lisa** @xjunarchive

it's ok he doesn't need supporters like you

 **micah** @mrkyeet

again, why are men not like mark lee

 **stream 100** @fullmark

ok so me and @haechanculture decided to do a little research and guess what !!!! on the days that Haechan cancels his streams or did not post any video, Team Korea has a scheduled volleyball game on that same day. AND YES U GUESSED IT RIGHT !! MARK LEE PLAYED IN ALL OF THOSE GAMES

 **iya** @haechanculture

WE LOVE A SUPPORTIVE BOYFRIEND

**june @tenenen**

i am both amused and kind of scared at you guys

 **TY BUBBLE** @tysoftie

sO are we just going to ignore @ how they were probably full-blown making out in front of the camera but the editor just edited it out ??? 

**nana** @jaemin_na 

they did more than that lol i am traumatized

 **haechan** @donghyucklee 

SHUT .

 **mark** @realmrklee

nana send me the footage i’ll score u a date with jeno

 **nana** @jaemin_na

done now tell jeno to message me 

**haechan** @donghyucklee 

i hate u both

\---

+1

“You guys kept on bothering me to make a video with my boyfriend so here it goes, please stop bombarding my social media now.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes jokingly as he stood behind the kitchen counter. They are going to film a cooking video because Donghyuck loves cooking and Mark is shit at it and he wants his viewers to see that. 

“I asked you guys to send me questions to answer, so I'm going to read some of them while we wait for Mark because he’s being scolded right now by his coach.” The camera pans to the right where Mark could be seen outside talking on the phone.

“Oh, by the way. Say hi to the camera Jisungie, Lele.” Jisung rotated the camera and they both waved at it before setting it up again in front of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck was in the middle of cracking the eggs when Mark walked up next to him.

“Is it all good?” Donghyuck asks him and Mark only smiles at him as he looks at the camera and introduced himself.

“So, from @haechancult” Donghyuck raised a brow at the username while Mark chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction. 

“When did you start dating?” They both looked at each other and smiled as if they were reminiscing their past. 

“6 years ago?” Donghyuck answers but he’s not too sure because it was actually a long time ago. Mark only paused for ten seconds before nodding.

“I was in second year college and you were in your first year.”

“Who confessed first?” Donghyuck read out from his phone and went back to making the batter. 

“Contrary to the popular belief, I actually confessed first because Hyuckie was too shy to even talk about his feelings and we’ve been friends since we’re kids.” Mark ruffled Donghyuck’s hair and the younger jutted his lips out. 

It was true. Even if Donghyuck is a very straightforward person, he gets flustered easily by Mark. 

“When did you realize you were in love?” 

Donghyuck lowered his head because he was getting shy but still he answered. “I guess I’ve always been in love with Mark but I didn’t really understand it until you left for uni. And the day I realized it was the first day of classes because you weren’t there at my doorstep that morning but still you texted me good luck.” Donghyuck never really told Mark about this so he didn’t know how he was going to react but he should’ve known that Mark loves it because he’s now smiling really wide at him and his ears are getting red. 

“This isn’t scripted or anything but that was the day I also realized that ah, i really miss you and i miss going to your house at the first thing in the morning to walk to school together, and that I should’ve confessed to you before going away.” Mark paused lacing his hands with Donghyuck before continuing, “That’s why I texted you, I was going to confess but I didn’t want to do it over the phone.” He immediately lifted his head and gazed at Mark. His boyfriend also never told him about this story. 

“Really?” He asks him to make sure and Mark laughs at him. 

“Yeah. I guess we’re really meant to be.” It was a corny line but it made Donghyuck’s heart flutter. He placed a hand on the back of Mark’s neck and pulled him to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“That was really cute and all but uh, maybe save that for later?” Chenle speaks up and both Mark and Donghyuck pulled away from each other, laughing. 

Donghyuck clears his throat and goes back to reading questions on his twitter. “Mark, they’re asking about your experience as a pro-volleyball player.” 

Mark answers the questions whole-heartedly and you could really see and hear his passion for the game. 

Donghyuck was chopping the chocolate bars when Mark finished answering another question. 

“When are you getting married?” Jisung asks as he helps Donghyuck on reading the questions. 

Mark and Donghyuck only shared a look and then they broke out in a fit of giggles. 

“We are married.” Donghyuck revealed as he raised his left hand and there on his ring finger, a silver band could be seen.

“Are you wearing yours?” He asked his husband who’s now pulling on his necklace under his shirt revealing an identical silver ring on its chain. 

“I had a practice today so I couldn’t wear it on my finger.” He explains as he fiddles with the ring. 

“It has been two years, isn’t it?” He asks his husband as Mark goes to hug him from behind and Mark nodded in confirmation.

“Two years and counting.” He smiled at the camera as Donghyuck dipped his finger on the cookie dough to taste it and he immediately frowned.

“Mark, what sugar did you put?” Mark looked at him confusedly as he pointed at the jar not too far from them. 

“That’s salt, you dumbass.” 

  
  


**Now Trending**

**_Haechan Lee_ **

**_Mark Lee_ **

**_husbands_ **

**_married_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first time i’m actually writing and posting a fic and second !!! i spent like more time thinking about the usernames (it’s actually hard lol) than writing this whole fic. If ever you’re a haikyuu!! fan, yes i was inspired by Kenma and Kuroo bc I am a sucker for childhood friends trope jdhfdjhf also, i know their characters aren’t fully accurate with kenma and kuroo’s personalities and that is fully intended. third !!! the formatting is rlly a pain in the ass so forgive me if it was confusing. English isn’t my first language and i know i have a lot of grammatical errors and typo and i accept constructive criticism but pls go easy on me bc im babie skskks


End file.
